Once apon a time in AnkhMorporkh
by Sizima
Summary: This is just a Story based around Ankh-morporkh and the other discwolrd locations. I have changed most of the jobs around and have probably have made enhancements to the city.Feel free to reveiw...Please!
1. Default Chapter

Lewton strolled down the banks of the river Ankh swinging his baton in a circle. He whistled to himself as he walked thinking ,this is the life. Then it happened. There was a scream and a crash of wood then, Darkness. Lewtons woke up to find himself lying full out on the bank of the river with people all around him. HELLO. Lewton turned around to find death behind him leaning on his Scythe."I guess i'm dead"  
YOU GUESSED RIGHT "What happened?" Lewton asked standing up and examining his Ex-corpse YOU WERE KILLED "I can see that"  
YOU WERE HIT BY A COACH "A coach? Where"  
THERE, death pointed into the middle of the river, there lying on it's side, well lets say, floating on it's side was a royal coach. A young boy was impaled on the decorations on the front of the coach and there was blood everywhere. "So your here to take me away"  
NO "What? I thought you took people away when there time was up"  
I DO "then why wont you take me"  
IT IS NOT YOUR TIME YET, I WAS SENT HERE BY ACCIDENT, SO IF YOU PLEASE, I MUST HURRY. The lights went out again and lewton opened his eyes,iagain/i. He looked around him and listened to the satisfyed sighs as he got back up again. He looked at the place where death was standing then at the coach that was slowly sinking into the water.A young man approached him in the same uniform. It was corpral Nobby Nobbs of the Watch. He looked at Lewton " You alright sir?" he asked in a very millitary type voice.  
"Yeah i'm fine, can't say much about him though" Lewton said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the coach. "who sir?" said nobby quizically scanning the water for whom Lewton was talking about. Lewton turned around quickly, the coach was still there but there was no sign of the body. Lewton was surprised, it's not everyday a dead man gets up and walks away from a crime scene, unless of course it's Inspector shoe, whos been dead most of his life. "Get this mess cleared up, and tell constable Sybil to meet me in my office, i need to talk to her." Lewton walked away quickly, well slowly at first, for he had just woken up dead, so really his muscles were just starting to get the hang of themselves again. 


	2. Chapter Two: Another meeting with Death

Lewton doged arouns corners and sprinted across courtyards, quickly making his way back to the yard. He was already late for the meeting and he didn't intend on being any later. He sprinted past the front of the assasins guild as the bells went up for noon. He sprtinted past the teachers guild then towards the watch house making his way downside alleys until he reached the main road leading to the yard. He stopped to get his breath backthen started up running again, he nearly knocked over a dwarf and in the attepmt to save himself he tripped and landed in the middle of the road. Right infront of a bus. HELLO AGAIN MR. LEWTON Lewton looked up again and swore, yet again he stood up and looked at his slowly dying corpse, " Oh, gods not again"  
YOU WERE LUCKY THIS TIME AT LEAST IT WAS AN ASSASIN.  
Death laughed triumphently but stopped when he saw Lewtons angry expression.SORRY ABIT OF DEAD HUMOUR Death laughed again and yet again , but slowly this time, stopped laughing. Lewton looked around at the gathering crowds,again, and turned back to Death. "i guess i have to go back" lewton said glumly. WELL GUESSED. said Death again disappearing into a puff of cloud and Lewton yet again opened his eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off. There was a huge gouge down the middle of his armour. He touched it painfully, over the years he had grown to like his armour but now he'd have to get new armour. Lewton puched his way through the crowd and walked ,slowly this time, he headed a few metres down the road and turned into a small alley. This was the enterence to the yard and was closely guarded by Ankh-Morporkhs finest. In other words Detritus and his troll friend Malachite. " 'noon sah" said Detritus as Lewton pushed open the door and walked in. Lewton nodded to acknowlegde him then carried on into the yard. Lewton headed up to his office and forced open the door to find Ilsa Witchwell sitting in one of his chairs. She stood as he entered and saluted. Lewton saluted and indicated that she should sit down. "so, Ilsa how have you been keepin' ?" Lewton asked as he sat down in his big leather chair. "I have better days." Ilsa said, there was no emotion in her face, a real woman for the job. Lewton realised her tension, "Relax Ilsa, you know i don't like it when you act like i'm the boss around me"  
"But you are,sir"  
"I know but thats not the point." Lewton leaned back in his chair and put his helmat on the desk. Ilsa relaxed her shoulders drooped and she sighed, also leaning back into her chair. "What have you got on that Jameson murder?" Lewton asked after a short scilence and a few anxious looks from Ilsa. "I...Err..I've found some clues in the warehouse but not much to go on," Lewton had a problem with the word cluesIt could be used in a bad way or a good way, for clues could lead you totally the wrong way."Fine,i want that report on my desk tomorrow moring," Said Lewton quickly "You may go" he jestured towards the door and turned his back on Ilsa. She stood up and walked towards the door, only stopping when Lewton put his arm infront of her stopping her dead. "Don't work yourself to hard though,hunny." He kissed her and turned back to his desk. Leaving her to make her own way out. 


End file.
